startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Dutton
Peter Dutton was a rouge member of the Q Continuum who lived on 20th Century Earth disgused as a young human. He was a friend of Darrin LaCrosse and played guitar in his band. He was also a follower of the philosopher, Quinn. Background Out of all of Darrin's bandmembers, Peter was the youngest, being somewhere around 190,000,000 years old. He was also, accordingly, the most inmature and obnoxious of the bunch. Along with Darrin and the others, he left normal space-time sometime in the 23rd Century to live life on 1960s Earth as a young British musician. Peter was the focus of a running gag where the other members of the band, namely David Kingsley and Bob McCrae, would smack him in the back of the head for saying something rude or stupid. Meeting The Crew of the Alliant When, Calius, Q, Darrin, and several crewmembers traveled back in time to hide from Trelane, Peter was the first to notice Darrin had returned when the group came to the Shack to watch the band play. After Calius had fainted during the performance from a nervous attack, Peter stopped the band and they all jumped down from the stage to assist her. After Dr. Anjali Sinjin had helped the unconscious Calius to lie on a table, Charley ordered Peter to go get her a glass of water. When he returned, he had accidently brought a glass of champange, which Calius (who had already come to) drank anyways. Calius was disgusted by the taste and decided that she needed to go to the restroom to collect herself. Q was about to offer to accompany her, when Peter beat him to it, as Peter had suddenly taken a liking to her. Calius, having been accosted by a street thug on the way to the Shack, agreed to let Peter walk her. Glady, he took her by the arm to lead her there, but not without looking back at his friends and smirking. Charley then told Darrin that it wasn't a good idea to let Peter walk Calius to the bathroom, to which Darrin swore he'd be smacking Peter once he got back. However, Q was already one step ahead of the game, and when they both returned he made it very clear to Peter through his body language that Calius was off limits. Peter respected this and almost immediately forgot his attraction to Calius ever existed. When the band and the crew returned home to Madame Alexeivaya's, the band went out of their way, at the behest of Charley, to show Calius the music room. They all had noticed that Calius and Q had feelings for each other, but had been tiptoe-ing around the idea. Their intention was to get Calius alone so they could pep-talk her into telling Q how she felt. However, Calius wasn't as easy to pursuade as they had thought, so they decided they would try Q next. Bob suggested that they use "their musical magic" to pursuade Q, and Charley took a liking to the idea. Darrin wasn't fond of the idea, but Charley and Bob succeeded in convincing him to go through with it. It was Peter's suggestion that they use the song "Ride My See-Saw" by the Moody Blues. Darrin wasn't so sure of the idea, but Charley liked it, so the plan stuck. The next day, the band proceeded to work their musical charm on Q, but the esoteric message of their performance was largely missed by Q. Peter was frustrated by this, and stormed out of the room, but not before suggesting that Darrin be the one to explain the message to Q. Darrin caved in, and after his explanation, Q understood. Q, who had decided he would tell his true feelings to Calius that evening, decided to take the band and the crew out on the town for drinks, to which everyone, especially Peter, was happy to oblige to. Trelane Appears in London The next day, Trelane traveled back to 1960s London after discovering where Darrin had hid Q and Calius. When he came, he marked his arrival by turning Darrin and the band into an assorted array of dogs. Peter was turned into a shih tzu. The face off between Calius, Q, and Trelane was short lived at best, and Trelane left abrubtly, turning everyone back, after Calius and Q jumped into the River Thames to escape him. The event caused the group to suddenly realize that Trelane was done playing games. This having been acknowledged, everyone, inculding the band and Mrs. Butterworth, left the 1960s for the U.S.S. Alliant in order to eventually face Trelane in the Continuum. The Battle Against Trelane Peter, along with Charley, David, Darrin, and Bob were they only people to accompany Calius and Q when they entered the Continuum to face Trelane. When Trelane first appeared to them after they serveyed the damage, Peter was the first to voice his fervent distaste for Trelane, calling him an "egotistical bastard" and spitting at his feet. Trelane, finding this particularly amusing, only told Peter to watch his mouth before proceeding to taunt Calius. When Trelane was finally done with games and ready to fight, he recreated a Roman arena and stuck the bandmembers in the audience amidst a crowd of faceless shadows. During the battle between Calius and Q and Trelane, the band attempted to help by shouting out, but were silenced by Trelane's powers. In the end, Trelane was defeated, but at the ultimate expense of Calius's life, who was not strong enough to keep her Q half from overcoming her human side during the battle. Peter voice his grief at her loss quite vociferously, stating that the whole thing had been a waste and that it wasn't fair. Charley quieted him and reminded Q that he could still save Calius by giving up his immortality to her. Without hesitation, Q did this and Calius was brought back to life. Planning Q and Calius's Wedding Several weeks later, Peter, along with the other bandmembers as Q's groomsmen, were in the process of helping Q plan his wedding to Calius. When the subject of the bachelor party came up, Peter was happy to suggest that the party would be incomplete without a giant cake out of which popped a "scantily clad beauty for their entertainment." Charley, Darrin, and Q all three violently objected to this suggestion, stating that it was to be a strictly "no stripper" bachelor party. This upset Peter, and while the rest of them were looking for a place to hold the wedding, Peter snuck off to the planet, Catharsiss V, where he proceeded to a night club called the "Tropopolitan", to go against the others' wishes and scout out such "entertainment". However, when he got to the club's door, he was abruptly stopped by the bouncer and was told that he could not enter without an "all-acess pass". Luckily for him, one of the club's showgirls, an Orion woman, had noticed him and came to his rescue, lying to the bouncer and saying that she had invited Peter and that he wouldn't be needing a pass to get in. The bouncer, though suspicious, allowed him in. The Orion then took Peter by the arm and introduced herself as Lillian. She took Peter to her table and fawned over him for a minute before calling her friend and fellow showgirl, X'Mar'lha, over to meet him too. X'Mar'lha asked him candidly what had brought him here, and he explained to her reluctantly that he was in need of "entertainment" for his friend's bachelor party. X'Mar'lha was interested in the idea and offered in a businesslike fashion the price of 300 dollars in Federation Credit for a performance. Peter thought this was too much and was able to haggle the price down to 250. Lillian then begged to tag along for free, which Peter agreed to somewhat reluctantly. Peter then explained to them that he was Q. Lillian was particularly awed by this and asked him if he could turn the bouncer into a puppy to demonstrate the extent of his powers, and he did so. X'Mar'lha was a little less amused, as she had had dealings with the Q previously. She was more interested in when the party was. Peter explained that the party was the next day at eight o'clock, and Lillian took this opportunity to ask him if he could stay with them until then, to which Peter immediately agreed. The next day, several minutes before the party was to begin, Peter returned to the Alliant and was crossed by David in the hallway, who demanded to know where he had been for the past day. Peter beat around the bush in his explanation of his whereabouts, but ultimately told David that he had been on Catharsiss V. Having this infromation was all David needed to know to put two and two together, and he accused Peter of going against Q's wishes to find strippers. Peter found David's reaction to this amusing until David told him that he was going to tell Charley on him. Peter then blackmailed David, and threatened to expose him as the unknown individual who had allowed Mrs. Butterworth's pet canary, Mr. Tweety, to escape sometime prior. David, knowing that if Mrs. Butterworth found out about this he would be in deep trouble, regretfully agreed to keep his mouth shut. Later, after the party had begun and Calvin was in the process of setting up a piñata, Peter jumped up on one of the tables and told everyone that he had to make an anouncement. Calvin fecitiously asked him if he was willing to be the piñata stick, and Darrin acused him of wanting to do an interpretive dance to the song "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida", which he had apparently done previously in the Alliant's cafeteria. Peter, ignored Calvin and Darrin's interjections and announced the arrival of Lillian and X'Mar'lha, who appeared in the doorway on cue. Charley, Q, and Darrin were immediatley angered, and the rest of the guests had no idea what to think. Peter was amused, nonetheless, and enjoyed the moment, until X'Mar'lha recognized Q as the entity who had sent her to Siberia seven years prior for selling Kash and Philipp Kilroy to Klingon slavers. Angered, X'Mar'lha suddenly attacked Q, and Peter's whole plan fell apart. Calvin called security, and when Gerald arrived, he and Donny took her and Lillian into custody. Before X'Mar'lha was taken out of the room, Peter demanded a refund of the money he had paid her, to which she answered with a not so friendly gesture. After she and Lillian had been taken away, Q, and the rest of the groomsmen proceeded to focus their wrath upon Peter for blatantly ignoring their wishes. Cornering him, Charley suggested that they all " 'kill' him twice, then a third time just to be sure, and a fourth time just for good measure". The others agreed and proceeded to punish him. Later, as the rest of them were watching 27 Dresses, ''Peter lay curled up on the floor, nursing his wounds from their beating of him. Only when he offered to make them all pizza, was he allowed to sit on the couch and watch the movie. Calius & Q's Wedding The next day at the wedding, Peter was most amused at the fact that he had been paired with T'Uriel, a Vulcan opperations officer who was being one of Calius's bridesmaids. Ever since he had seen her upon first arriving at the Alliant, he had been hinting at the fact that had a crush on her. After Calius and Q took their vows and had been pronounced man and wife, everyone proceeded to the reception where the band was offering entertainment. Darrin was at a loss for what they should play, and Peter immediately suggested "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida". The rest of the band fervently objected to this idea. Calvin then stupped up and asked if he could suggest a song. Darrin obliged, and Calvin discreetly asked if they could play Michael Jackson's "Thriller". Darrin agreed only if Peter sung lead becuase Darrin couldn't "sing that high." Memorable Quotes ''"Blimey! That chick must have had one bad trip!" (upon seeing Calius faint at the Shack) "PETER: I have the water! DAVID: That's champange, you moron! CHARLEY: Peter!" "CALIUS: And who are you? PETER: They call me Peter Dutton.... CALIUS: Well, Peter, I'm Calius (opens the door to the bathroom), and I have to go...you know, do my thing...if you don't mind... PETER: (lets go of her hand) Oh! Sorry..." "CALVIN: My fishtank was haunted once. PETER: Are you sure you just weren't on the good stuff? MRS. BUTTERWORTH: (Smacks his head) What did I tell you about mentioning 'stuff' in my presence!?" "PETER: (to Q) Why don't you just tell her? I always tell everyone everything that I think. BOB: (Smacks his head) That's becuase you're a bloody horndog!" "PETER: (After the "See-Saw" Scene) He doesn't even get it! This was a bloody waste of time! (Smashes his guitar on the floor). CHARLEY: Calm the bloody hell down!" "BOB: This ship is full of fancy technology! PETER: This ship is full of fancy ladies......" "BOB: So, Q, what else are we supposed to do to help out with the wedding? PETER: Plan the bachelor party. CHARLEY: Oh, brother..... DAVID: I believe that's Darrin's job, and we're just supposed to help him. PETER: Help him...all right, I have an idea already. A bachelor party is incomplete without a giant cake out of which pops a scantily clad beauty for our...entertainment. DAVID: (Smacks him) DARRIN: Shut up, Peter! You're such an ignoramus! CHARLEY: Remember what Calius said about stirppers at the bachelor party....well it was more Anjali who said it, but so did Calius...but mainly Anjali.... PETER: Fine then! I suppose we'll order pizza and a romantic comedy!" "I want cake......." first remark after Calius and Q are pronounced man and wife Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Q Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition